No Strings Attached
by UltimateFangirl23
Summary: They agreed there would be no feelings, no bonds. But love always finds a way. (My first fanfiction, enjoy. A bit of lemon at the end, but nothing really descriptive) NarutoxSasuke


p class="p1"strongThis is my first ever fanfiction, *insert squeal here* Please give any commentary, good or bad. It'll help me grow as a writer!/strong/p  
p class="p1"strong_/strong/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"They agreed no strings attached as Sasuke entered Naruto for the first time and basked in the glow of the sun god below him./p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"They agreed no strings attached when he took Naruto on their first date, and both men and women sat in awe of aura surrounding the two beautiful men./p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"They agreed no strings attached when Naruto told Sasuke "I love you" for the first time, and that night he was made love to softly and sweetly as an answer./p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"They agreed no strings attached when Naruto was getting fat and a trip to the doctor brought a new life into their own./p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"No strings attached when Naruto asked if he wanted him to get rid of the child, and Sasuke hugged him fiercely whispering that no two things in his life would ever be more important./p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"No strings attached as they lay in bed together. Sasuke's hand skimming over the place where his child was growing and listening to the soft sounds of Naruto breathing coupled with the gentle rise and fall of his chest. "So beautiful"/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"No strings attached when Hanada Uchiha was born, with the beauty of his daddy and the stubbornness of his father, refusing to cry in the bright light of the delivery room. Giving attention only to the one who gave birth to him./p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"No strings attached at the wedding, where a beaming Sasuke watched as Naruto begrudgingly walked up the aisle in a white suit that had taken weeks of coaxing to come into being. The stubborn kitsune likening it to a wedding dress, and he damn sure wasn't any girl./p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"No strings attached when Hanada turned 3 and Sasuke proudly told her that she would soon have a little sister./p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"No strings attached when Koren Uchiha came into the world, her face blue and chest still, and Naruto wouldn't leave the side of the incubator. For a short time Sasuke feared he would lose two of the three people he loved at once./p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"No strings attached when a man dared to ask Sasuke why he was dining with the kitsune vessel, had he done him some sort of service? And Sasuke had destroyed half the resteraunt with his face./p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"No strings attached when Hanada went off on a 3 week trip to Suna and Naruto missed her so bad he cried. Hugging Sasuke with the fierceness of the nine tails./p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"No strings attached at Koren's wedding where Sasuke was proud to admit he cried. The marriage of his youngest daughter to the child of Ino and Shikamaru was one that would go down in history. Sasuke would spare no expense for his child's special day and Naruto's fun touches would really put it over the top./p  
p class="p1"No strings attached as Sasuke made sure to tell Naruto he loved him every day and, of course, no strings attached as they made love every night./p  
p class="p1"Naruto's whimpers, groans, and sighs of pleasure sending Sasuke into a frenzy as he delved into the warmth that was lover, his everything. Long purposeful strokes accentuated by his need to pepper the smaller man with kisses and declarations of affection. "This" emthrust /em"Is" emthrust /em"How" emthrust thrust /em"Much" emthrust /em"I" emthrust /em"Love you". Softly sucking on the kitsune's neck Sasuke let himself go watching in wanton abandon as Naruto arched under him, finding his own release. "Sa-sasuke", Naruto breathed before pulling him down into a soft kiss. "Love you too"/p  
p class="p1"Sasuke laughed softly, "What happened to no strings attached?"/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1""Some people are tied by the threads of fate."/p  
p class="p2" /p 


End file.
